A Dream Come True
by Alapest
Summary: Avi is an A:TLA fan. But the unthinkable happens when she wakes up one morning in the Avatar world. This is her point of view of what happens. Please review :D PS: I know, people have seen a lot of the stories where a fan comes to the A:TLA world. But I promise that this one is totally different from any of them.
1. Where am I?

**Summery:**

Avi wakes up one morning in the world of Avatar. This is her journal of the events to follow.(Read and find out what happens)

_0o0o0o0o_

**Disclaimer:**

Alli: Do I have to?

Smellerbee: Yes you do and if you don't I'll send your little brother after you while he's holding a chainsaw.

Alli: *Terrified at the thought* Ok!

I swear I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did the Freedom Fighters would appear a lot more!

Smellerbee: Good girl... Spaz

Alli: What did you call me?

Smellerbee: NOTHING, on with the froogling story!

_0o0o0o0o_

Question, how would you feel if you woke up one morning and nothing looked the same? And when I say nothing the same I mean that everything was different! Even your clothes! My room (I think it's mine) now had mahogany floors and bamboo walls, my bed is stuffed to the Max with hay (that explains the scrapes on my back). The sheets or should I say sheet is a worn down old skin of some type of animal (I haven't a clue on what kind). My clothes were even different! Instead of my regular grey Aeropostale sweatpants and baby blue and orange basket-ball tank top I had on a green way too large shirt kept on by a brown leather scrap of material tied around my waist and brown wool sweat pant type pants that cut off at my knees with a flare.

Curious, I looked into the vanity mirror set on a wooden desk placed a few feet in front of my bed. Looking in I was happy to see that I still looked the same. My hair still short, a half an inch above my shoulders, I still had my bangs covering my forehead, my hair was still a chocolate brown with honey colored highlights here and there from my time in the sun. I still had a few zits and I still had my scars from some very random incidents (like getting burnt by a flaming marshmallow of death). So I guess only my clothes and house changed. Maybe I'm dreaming, that would explain a lot of things.

So I walked out the door of my "room" (I was so glad to find that I wasn't locked in) and I saw my mom making breakfast. Two reasons why

I thought that was odd: 1. Mom always is out running in the morning so I always have to make my own. 2. Why is she dressed in a leather apron and have a green robe on underneath?

I sat at the counter seriously pondering about what was going on.

Let's see, wake up in a room that kind of looks like my room, I'm in odd clothes that kind of remind me of Toph's from Avatar... OH MY GOOBERS! Maybe I'm in the Avatar world! I'm crossing my fingers that this is the case but I'm not going to sugar coat it because if I'm not, then I'll have had spaz out for nothing.

*.*.*.*.*.

Breakfast was quite good; I had some type of green egg (Doctor Seuse much?) with bread on the side and some type of fruit juice that looked like orange juice but tasted like a mix of pineapple, mango, and apple. The egg tasted like a normal egg but a bit sweeter (sounds gross but it was actually kind of yummy). The bread tasted like bread (what did you expect? The bread to taste like a BLT?

Other than physical appearances, nothing seemed to have changed...

Unless you count that everyone is buzzing about the Fire Nation and how our little town somewhere in the earth kingdom is going to be destroyed by it. Good news: Oh my goobers, I think I really am in the avatar world! Bad news: That means the Fire Nation might overtake my town and I might die... Up side: Maybe I'll meet the Freedom Fighters!

If I do meet them I have the perfect "warrior" name for myself picked out! Sadly, I am that much of a dork. I absolutely love the freedom fighters. Who doesn't? I mean there is Jet who is absolutely gorgeous. Then there is Longshot who is ok looking but he is like the best archer in the world. And then there is The Duke who is super cute but way too young for me. Pipsqueak isn't that cute and same goes for Sneers. But still, the freedom fighters are AWESOME!

_0o0o0o0o_

Authors Note: Ok, before you slaughter me like a pig I would like to say a few things. I know you're probably thinking, "What the goober happened to Smellerbee?" When I didn't mention her when Avi was raving about the freedom fighters. And let's just say that Smellerbee isn't part of the freedom fighters... Yet. This is different than any other fan going into the avatar world an I swear I have never read this kind of idea before :D

PS: I accept constructive criticism and maybe a flame if I'm really that terrible. This is my first fan fiction story ever so I'm going to try to update weekly. I know some I you might have gotten advice from me about writing so I'd live to have some advice from y'all :D

I promise that this story will get better as it goes along.


	2. Meet My friends

Hey there Fanfiction peoples! Allisocoolike here, giving you another chapter of a story that you will never see anywhere else!

Angelica32G: Thanks!

BarryPancake: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I absolutely loved your review, it helped me fix my writing and inspire me to work harder on this second chapter :D

Sweet Shireen: Thanks! And I promise that I'll update regularly.

Disclaimer:

Alli: Bee, can you say it for me?

Smellerbee: Yup... AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!

*Cough* Anywho, Alli doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender, if she did she'd have been famous for writing an amazing TV show at the age of

7... And Mike and Brian are like in their 30s now. So... Yeah... On with the story.

0o0o0o0o

The village I have now lived in for about a week now is quite quaint

(I'm still not quite over the fact that I am in the avatar world though), there is the main square where the villagers will hang out, party, etc. Surrounding the main square is a big shopping area. There are booths of all kinds where you can by food, clothes, jewelry, and many other trinkets. If you head north and turn right, then take a left at the intersection, you will find the best teashop in town. It is famous for having the best tea in all the nations (except the Fire Nation of course but since we're at war you can't go there).

The people here are very nice, I have even made a few friends. The first friend I made was a girl about two years older than me; her name is Angelica. Angelica has long chocolate wavy brown hair that falls down to her mid back, which she normally wore up in a ponytail. She has soft emerald green eyes and a cute button nose dotted with freckles. Her skin complexion is almost the exact opposite of mine (in other words, she is quite pale). Angie can be quite aggressive when provoked but other than that she is tranquil and probably wouldn't hurt a fly (a spider maybe but definitely NOT a fly).

A few days later, Angelica introduced me to her friend Emme who I became friends with quite quickly. Emme was basically the exact opposite of Angelica. She has strawberry blonde hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades; her eyes are large but are a very pretty shade of hazel that seems to have a constant glow. Her skin color is not too different from mine but is a tad bit lighter, and if you look closely, you can see her dimples when she smiles, look even closer, you can see freckles splattered all over her face.

I have a lot more friends but Emme and Angelica are the ones I hang out with the most, the rest of them seem to only be able to handle small douses of me at a time because I talk a lot... And I don't like shopping. The last time I tried to hang out with one of my other friends she gave me a makeover. Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!

*Flashback*

"Can I be done now?" I asked, ready to get of of the skintight dress

Taya had decided to doll me up in.

"Avi, why would you want to get out of something that makes you look so pretty?" Taya whined, her expression twisted into a puppy dog face. "It flatters your figure nicely." She flipped her curly red hair like a diva and went back to work on the dress I was wearing.

I was quite agitated, "Maybe it's because I can't breath." I made sure to put extra emphases at the end to show that I really was having trouble breathing.

Taya's face fell as she heard my words. It was quite a sad sight to see. Then, she started to whimper. Oh boy, I don't do whimpering, it's my weakness, when someone whimpers it makes me feel like I have to give in or his or her is going to die. Her pretty blue eyes seemed to double in size and she puckered her lips for dramatic effect.

The next event to occur I'm not quite sure to put into the category of a blessing or a curse. You see, right as soon as I was about to be me and say yes to Taya's puppy dogface Emme stomped into her room. The blessing part was that Taya was no longer focusing on me. The curse was that as soon as Emme saw me in the dress she started to laugh.

Emme was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face and was having a very hard time breathing. When she finally gained her composure and commented on my dress I wished she was still having trouble breathing. She said that I looked like a bee. When I looked into the mirror, I was horrified to see that Emme was right; I did look like a bee.

The dress was black; it hugged my body like its life depended on it (if it had a life). The dress had black and yellow roses dotting the waist of the dress. The skirt was lined in layers of black and yellow. Taya also had to go out of her way and my pull my short hair back into a messy bun with a few strands of hair left out to line my face. I did look quite pretty but that is why I hated it, I hated looking pretty, it made me look vulnerable and week.

*End flashback*

Emme told Angelica about me "becoming a Bee" and Angelica told someone else, and that person told her friends... My point is, now everyone calls me Bee. I hate that nickname, the name makes me feel like I'm only alive so that people can mock and tease me.

Oh well, I guess I can live with the name. I mean, It could be a lot worse... Actually, thinking about it, I have changed my mind about my freedom fighter name. Originally I was going to call myself Zephryne but now I have a totally different and more "original" name in mind.

0o0o0o0o

Authors Note:

I know, this chapter has no plot, but I just thought that I should probably introduce Avis's friends in this one... Please give me your opinion.

Please review! I really want to know what to do to become a better writer.

Smellerbee: Review... NOW... Well, you see that button on the bottom that says review? Yeah, click that. Oh, and Alli doesn't like flames, just criticism.

Alli: Give me you honest opinion please.

PS: I'll be gone all week for a family reunion and the rule is no electronics. But that won't stop me from writing with pen and paper. I promise that I'll try to update not this week but next week. I'm excited!

Love ya, and please review :D


	3. UNfortunate Events

A Dream Come True 3

Hehe, I survived my family reunion.

Anywho, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender... Here's a cookie.

0o0o0o0o

"OH MY GOOBERS! THAT IS SOO GROSS EM!" Emme continued to chase me with her mud pie, don't get me wrong, I love to get dirty. But when you best friend is trying to earthbend something into your face and that something is mostly made of ostrich-horse dung then I think any person has the right to be disgusted.

Emme looked at me like I was from another planet or something (in a way that is correct). She looked at me with genuine confusion, "Bee, what is up with you and the word goobers?"

I chuckled, trying to think of how I'd tell her without revealing that I was from a different universe. Trust me, people already think I'm weird, I don't need word getting around that I need to go to a mental asylum because I'm having hallucinations. "Umm..." I stuttered, then smiled, "Well, I say goobers because I'm awesome, and that means that if I make up a word then it's awesome too. So deal with it!" Heck yes, I figured out a way to explain it. To prove my point, I folded my arms and gave a big wide "I'm so innocent grin". Score one for Avee... Hehe, I just mixed my name and Bee and it still sounds like my actual name.

Emme continued to look at me like I had a cabbage for a head. "Ummm ok then, Bee, what ever you say." She slowly started to back away from me and then ran off into the distance screaming like a maniac... I've taught her too well.

0o0o0o0o

To make my day even better, Taya came running up to me while I was buying some cabbages for my mom's "special cabbage soup". I'm gonna skip out on the details, but the outcome wasn't pretty. Basically the cabbage stand was blown up by Taya and while hearing shouts of "MY CABBAGES!" in the background. Taya was laughing so hard her face was turning purple, as the air around her rained confetti cabbage. Eventually, Emme, Angelica, and I joined her because it was pretty funny once you thought about it.

Unfortunately, our laugh fest ended abruptly, one minute I was on the ground laughing so hard I couldn't breathe and the next I was running for my life with Taya, Angelica, and Emme by my side. Fire Nation Soldiers were burning down my village! I could hear the cries of little children in as we tore through the town, desperate to get out. My thoughts raced of how to get out. Wait, what about Mom? I mentally slapped myself for forgetting, I turned and started to run towards the cottage I lived in with my mom. I could hear my friends calling me to come back, but I ignored their pleas and kept running.

When I reached my house, I found my mother being beaten by a Fire Nation soldier. Tears and blood were streaming down her face; her blonde hair was a mess from the fire. I dove for cover behind a few flour barrels before the Fire Bender could see me. Mom begged the soldier to spare her. In return, the solder started to walk away. I sighed in relief. I heard footsteps behind me, a deep voice ask me what I was doing; I turned to find the same Fire Bender towering over me. My eyes widened as he swiftly moved his hands in a circular motion. Fire burst out of his hands and hit my Mother. At that point, my friends decided to show up. The soldier started to drag me away. Everything seemed to slow down, all I could hear was Mom's cries of agony as she was burnt to a crisp. I couldn't hear Emme and Angelica telling me to run, or Taya's screams as she was taken as well. I felt a surge of pain in my head, I was starting to feel numb maybe I...maybe... I'm dying... That doesn't sound to bad right now... NO! I must... Be... Strong... After that, everything went black.

0o0o0o0o

When I woke up, my head was killing me. I reached up to stretch, but

I found my hands shackled to the ground, my feet had a similar fate.

I looked around out of curiosity. The room was pitch black and I had the constant feeling that bugs were crawling up my skin.

0o0o0o0o

O_o. Hehe, the fun has now begun.

Sorry about the wait, life is crazy.

PS: I changed my name, I used to be Allisocoolike.

- Alli P.


	4. Boredom Tips and Roomies

A Dream Come True 4

Author's Note: WHAT? Another chapter? You guys must be special. By the way, reviews make me happy :D

Disclaimer:

Smellerbee: Alapest (used to be allisocoolike), doesn't own Avatar the Last Airbender... NOW HAND OVER THE COOKIE AL! *Looks around and sees me eating the cookies*

Smellerbee: NOOOOO! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

0o0o0o0o

I screamed over and over for a good hour hoping someone would hear me. Good news, some one did hear me. Bad news, it was a Fire Nation guard; he told me "to shut my *bleep* *bleep* or he'd *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*.". After he was done cussing at me I started to get a stupid idea, "Ouch," I said with a bit of sarcasm, "That hurt my feelings. Did your mother not teach you how to speak to a lady?"

I felt my cheek start to burn. When the guard left, I was still in a lot of shock, "ouch?" it came out more as a question than an interjection.

0o0o0o0o

My prison keeper dude finally chained my arms in a different position. The thing though is that this new position was really uncomfortable. My arms are now chained above my head. So, to pass the time, I try to lick my elbow. I know, it's gross, but hey, there is almost nothing else to do. Some other fun things to do while stuck in a prison are to: Try and swallow your tongue, it is possible. Try not to think about penguins for a really long time, it gets super hard because the harder you try not to think about Penguins the more your mind wanders to them and if you don't try hard enough then you end up thinking about penguins. Another super pointless thing to do is say a word until you forget what you're saying while you're still saying it, in other words, keep saying a word till it loses it's meaning. The last time I did that though the prison guard looked like he was going to strangle me... OH! Also, if you're stranded somewhere (like a prison) and you're really really really bored try to count as high as you can... Or, you can sing Happy Birthday as loudly and as off key as you can.

I don't think I'll ever learn... Or I will, just my knack for ticking off the guard seems to be constant.

0o0o0o0o

You'll never believe what just happened! I jut licked my elbow! It was awesome!

Oh, and I also got a "roomy" it's a boy; a soldier I call Bob-Fred-1 brought him in. Currently, the boy with a face is still out cold... And in my personal if I might add.

After I got the lethargic boy out of my person space using a quite awkward method using only my legs, I took a good look at him. I mean, if I'm going to be rooming with him, I might as well get to know him and know what he looks like.

I peeped at him; the boy had a bed head of brown locks covering his face from sight. He was unnaturally pale from a large gash in his side that was bleeding like crazy... I couldn't let this guy die from a stupid side wound. I reached out to patch his vital wound without any medical experience of any kind. But of course, because of a less that gentle tug from the chains around my wrists reminded me that I couldn't help him. "I FRIGGIN HATE YOU STUPID CHAINS!"

0o0o0o0o

Authors Note: Oh yeah, the epic cell scene... Ok, it's not THAT epic but still, you gotta admit that it's pretty sweet...

ruxehekpsnwe edkxfhwvalerievsnd...

Smellerbee: So, Alli started randomly bawling and slamming her head on the keyboard so now I'm taking over. First order of business, sorry about the wait, Alli's 'editor' is taking FOREVER to edit this so we decided to just post this and edit it later. K, I think that's it.

- Alli P.


	5. Jet and Nice Prison Guards

A Dream Come True 5

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Welcome to my story. This one is a bit longer than my other chapters :D

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Mike and Brian were boys.

0o0o0o0o

At the sound of my yelling at my chains, the boy woke from his coma.

He was still quite drowsy from the loss of blood. "W-where am I?" He looked around in confusion, then, he spotted me. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" The boy asked.

"Well, I'm chained up." I retorted.

The boy rolled his eyes and swept the hair out of his face and flashed me a dazzling smile. Oh my gosh, is-is that...

"My name is Jet". The boy said, "I'm in because I stole a piece of bread."

I started to hyperventilate, "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

YourfrigginJet,leaderoftheFreedomFighters,I'mlikeyourbiggestfan! Jet looked at me like I was a Martian or something.

"Ok..." Jet said slowly, still trying to register what I had just said.

Trying to regain my cool, I looked him strait in the eye and said, "Y'know, you might want to bandage your side wound before you die of blood loss."

He looked down and was quite startled when he saw his wound and the blood pooling all over his pants and bare torso... Oh my gosh Bee! Don't look, personal privacy

"Oh my gosh!" Jet shrieked (yes, he did shriek). He quickly ripped off part of the bottom of his pants and wrapped it around his wound.

Bob-Fred-1 marched into the room haughtily; he glared at me, and jumped when he saw that Jet was awake. He ran out of the room screaming, "THE*******PRISONERIS*******AWKE!" He definitely needs to watch that potty mouth of his 'cause I'm going to make it so that he can't say another word if he continues blabbing his motor mouth at me... And Jet.

0o0o0o0o

It's been a few days since Jet came to. We got to know each other and we became good friends. We even shared some of our most embarrassing moments.

0o0o0o0o

"So Avi," Jet started, "Why are you here locked up in a cell? A pretty face like yours shouldn't be here in a rusty old cell."

I was taken back, I've been called pretty on a few occasions but when that escaped Jet's lips, I felt like I really was pretty. But I wanted to make sure that he wasn't just playing with my emotions.

I was about to retort when a guard came in. He was the only nice guard in the whole friggin' Fire Nation. "Hey Lance Ying, what's up?"

I said happily.

He waved and flashed a dazzling smile at me, "Hey Bee, the sky. Just kidding, I'm doing great, how about you?"

"I'm doing great," I replied sarcastically, "I mean, I'm just hangin out."

Jet looked at Lance Ying with confusion written all over his face,

"Avi, why did Lance Ying call ya Bee?" He picked up a piece of hay poking out of his cot and stuck it in his mouth.

Oh boy, I was hopping I wouldn't have to tell anyone else about my embarrassing nickname. "Well Jet, it's a long story..."

0o0o0o0o

"And that's why Lance Ying calls me Bee." I concluded.

Jet looked at me, then at Lance then at me again. Jet started to laugh like a maniac, "OH MY GOSH! THAT'S JUST EPIC!". He said between giggles and hiccups.

"Hey Jet." I said.

"Yes Miss Bee." Jet replied sarcastically, while bowing Shakespeare style.

"If you mention this story to anyone, I'll slit your throat once I get out of this heck-hole." I threatened.

Jet looked at me with surprise, "O-ok Bee, what ever you say."

Lance Ying cleared his throat, "Well Bee, how 'bout I get ya out of those horrid chains?"

My eyes practically popped out of their sockets, "YES PLEASE!"

0o0o0o0o

It took forever but Lance finally freed my fingers from their suffocating prison of chains.

"Thanks again Lance Ying." I praised him for the umpteenth time.

"No problem Bee, anything for the worlds best prisoner." Lance Ying chuckled, brushed his dark hair out of his face, flashed me another one of his dazzling smiles and left the room.

I sighed and rubbed my sore and blistered wrists.

"Sooo," Jet began, "Is 'Dear Old Lancy' your boyfriend or something?" He smiled deviously at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

Rage poured through me, how dare that brat make fun of me! "HECK

NO!" I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and then continued, "I Iike Lance Ying as a friend, and I am sure as heck that I am not dating him. I'm WAY to young to be dating anyone."

Is it just me, or did Jet just grin from ear to ear when I sad I wasn't dating 'Dear Old Lancy' but looked crushed when I said I was too young to date. He is so confusing... Wait, no, scratch that, BOYS are so confusing.

0o0o0o0o

Author's Note: Haha, a bit of Javi or Avet going on :D. Oh yeah, I made a name for this couple.

Smellerbee: You're so evil.

Alli: I know

- Alli P.


	6. Jokes, Songs, and beatings

A Dream Come True 6

**Spry: Thanks :D so glad I'm not the only weird brownie in this milky universe of veggies.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar the Last Airbender, M. Night Shalamawatisface would have never made the movie.**

**Smellerbee: Because it sucked!**

**Alli: Exactitively**

**0o0o0o0o**

Being free from those horrid chains has been one of the best things that has happened to me yet. Not only are my wrists healing but I also can now punch Jet whenever he says or does something stupid.

0o0o0o0o

"Bee, why did the chicken-fox cross the road?" Jet asked smiling from ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes, really? That's like the gazillionth time he's told this joke! "I don't know, what?" I humored him.

He looked at me with genuine surprise, "Wow Bee, you sure are clueless. And as for the joke, to get to the other side" Jet started laughing like crazy at his lame joke.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "I'm not clueless, I'm just humoring you." Oh my gosh, lightbulb! "Hey Jet, knock knock." I said.

"Who's there?" Jet asked bored.

"The chicken-fox."

There was a long pause. Then, Jet started laughing so hard his face was turning purple.

"Oh...Man..." Jet gasped, "That's legit! Where did you learn that joke?"

I was surprised, "Well, I made it up... I think. If someone else has said that joke before, I'm sorry."

0o0o0o0o

"Knock knock."

"Jet, I am really NOT in the mood for your banana banana joke right now." I said, ready to punch him in the gut.

Jet's face dropped into the most pitiful puppy-dog face I'd ever seen. It even beat out Taya's pout...If that is possible. Just then, Lance Ying bursts through the door smiling like a mad man. "Bee, I heard you and Jet telling knock knock jokes, am I right?"

"Um yeah, why?" I asked.

"Knock knock."

Great, I don't need another joker in my prison life right now. But, being the incredibly nice person I am (not... Well, sometimes), I decided to play along "Who's there?" I asked trying to plaster a placid look on my face instead of annoyance (I was failing big time).

"Oink."

"Ummm oink who?"

Lance Ying cracked a smile, "are you a pig or an wolf-owl?" After saying that, Lance and Jet started laughing hysterically at the lame joke... Maybe Jet and Lance Ying have more in common than I thought. Or maybe... They're related.

0o0o0o0o

The day continued with torturous knock knock jokes. So, to solve my problem, I taught them a few campfire songs...and a few of my favorite songs.

"K Jet, now repeat after me. *Singing* There was a hole" I started, hoping to take his mind off the chicken-fox that crossed the road.

"There was a hole?" Jet looked at me confused. "What kind of song is this Bee?"

"Just trust me," I took a deep bread to calm myself of my ever growing nerves, then continued the song, "Such a perty little hole"

"S-such a perty little hole?" Jet stuttered, still unsure of what in the world he was saying.

I smirked, he can be so clueless sometimes. "That you ever did see."

"That you ever did see." Jet sang along, finally starting to get it.

"Aaaand thheee hole is in the ground and the green grass is growing all around and around and the green grass is growing all around." I concluded the first verse but sticking out my tongue and making a fart sound.

*How about we just skip to the end of the song shall we?*

"And the elephant is on the flea and the flea on the feather and the feather on the nest and the nest on the branch and branch on the tree and the tree is in the hole and the hole is in the ground with the green grass growing all around and around, the green grass growing all around." Jet and I chorused, and to conclude our lovely song we stuck out our tongues and made that noise kids make at their parents when they don't get their way (or a fart sound).

"K Jet, I got another song for you. You ready?" I asked, ready to sing more random songs.

"Of course I am, your songs are legit and extremely funny and random."

Replied a purple faced laughing Jet.

"K, sing along once you get the hang of this song." I said.

I began my next song of total awesomeness, "Oooh there... Once was a yodeler on a mountain so high, when along came a coo-coo bird interrupting his cry. Ooooh dear me... Yodel a kee kee, yodel a coo-coo coo-coo. Yodel a kee kee Yodel a coo-coo coo-coo. Yodel a kee kee oooooooh." in the next seven verses we added a skier, an avalanche, a Jersey cow (or what I like to call a stupid cow), a saint bernard, a pretty girl, and my personal favorite, the girls father:

"Yodel a kee kee, yodel a coo-coo coo-coo, swish swish, rumble rumble, squirt squirt, *pant pant*, HEY BABY!, BANG BANG!" Jet and I concluded the song while trying to sing between feeble gasps of air.

0o0o0o0o

It was now a bit past curfew but Jet and I stayed up and talked anyways.

"Hey Bee." Jet whispered, "Come here, I need to tell you something." I got out of my cot and walked over to where I thought I heard Jet's voice come from. After five minutes, my eyes adjusted to the dark and I saw Jet leaning on the cell "window", looking at the sky with much longing.

I was worried, is he ok? I've never seen him like this. He's so relaxed... It is just so unlike him. "Jet, you feeling ok?" I asked, letting my worry get the best of me.

He turned to me, eyes glazed over. The look I'd have if the worlds largest chocolate chip cookie was standing right in front of me... Oh man, I'm getting hungry! To bad the cell food is absolutely disgusting!

He suddenly snapped back to reality, "Oh y-yeah, I'm doing fine." Jet leaned toward me a bit. I was unsure of what he was going to do because like I said earlier, BOYS ARE SO FROOGLING CONFUSING! I casted away my thoughts and looked at Jet again.

"You sure?" I asked, still unsure of whether or not he was telling the truth.

He leaned in even closer to me, "Yes Avi," Jet replied, "I'm sure" He began to lean in even more. Our noses were basically touching. My brain was going a mile a second. Oh my gosh, I am waaay to young to be having my fist kiss right now!

I tried to pull back but Jet wouldn't let me budge, "Don't you dare kiss me." I hissed.

Jet smirked, "Too late" he roughly pushed me against the wall and kissed me strait on the lips. I was struggling to pull away, I did NOT want to be kissed. Not today, not tomorrow, and probably not ever!

0o0o0o0o

Lance Ying barged into Jet's cell and mine. When he got there, he found Jet lying unconscious and tied to a chair while I was on my cot doodling/carving into the wall with my dagger Lance Ying got me.

"Wow, ummm Avi," Lance said, "What happened here?"

I looked at him, then at Jet, then at him again. "Well..." I began, wondering how I'd put this lightly. "Jet kind of kissed against my will so I kicked him in the spot that counts, knocked him unconscious with the hilt of the dagger you gave me and then tied him up to the chair."

Lance's eyes widened, "Wow, I was not expecting that to happen." He briskly walked over and put his arms on my shoulders in a brotherly manner. He turned me a bit to the left so I was now facing him. He inched himself down to my height and looked me strait in the eyes. I prepared myself to beat up Lance if he tried to do what Jet did.

Lance spoke slowly and clearly, "Avi," he said, "If Jet ever does that again, tell me."

I was confused, "Oh yeah," I challenged, "Why should I?"

Lance looked at me with an expression that I'd never seen before. "Because I care for you Avi and would hate to see you crumble down to the type of low lives most girls are now."

Wow, cheesy much? This guy is like the definition of cheesy! Oh well, at least I now have a person who will willingly beat anyone who tries to harm me... Like I said, cheesy.

"Hey Lance Ying, may I be put into a different cell? I don't wanna be anywhere near this dude." I said, pointing to Jet; ready to burst into tears. I really, really, really don't want to be near Jet at the moment.

It's amazing how one little mistake can take away someone's trust in the blink of an eye.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Author's Note: Woohoo! The awesome chapter 6 is now up.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**By the way: I'm going to Girls Camp all this week and the going to St. ****George the day after I get back from that. I'll try to update as soon as I can... HEY LOOK! COOKIES**

**FOR EVERYONE!**

**Oh, and I just saw Ice Age Continental Drift... HILARIOUS!**

**Reviews make me happy, I'll give an imaginary cookie to all that review :D**

**- Alli P.**


	7. Good News

**My goober! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo sorry for the wait! I've had a serious case of writers block for this story and I am so busy I only get about 4 hours of sleep max! Anywho, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Chapter 7

"Hey, Avi, did you know that if each letter in the alphabet was assigned a letter knowledge would equal 96%, hard work would be 98%, and best of all, attitude would be… 100%!' Lynn ran and squealed all around like an idiot."

Wait, wouldn't it be 'Did you know that if each letter in the alphabet was assigned a number...'? I swear, that Girl's behavior is going to be the end of moi. "Well, umm ok the Lynn, how bout we get started on chores now?" I suggested, hoping to get my sisters mind off of her odd discovery."

Green saucer-like eyes stared me down, "Meh, chores are for losers like you... Ain't that a coinkydink?" She chirped.

Brown locks covered my face as I tilted my head to the left a bit and looked down at my sister. How can someone so cute be so evil? Oh well, maybe one day her attitude will stay the same... Hopefully the cute side.

0o0o0o0o

From downstairs I heard an explosion, "AAAAAAVI!" I heard my mother call. I began to walk towards the stairs but the smell of a burn something was overwhelming

"COMING!" I yelled back. But unfortunately the sell was so overwhelming that the world seemed to be spinning. Not knowing where to go through the sea of dizziness I fell to the ground. Perfect, juuuust perfect.

Icy water came pouring down from the ceiling as the fumes reached our smoke detector. "IT'S RAINING, IT'S POURING! THE OLD MAN IS SNORING!" Lynn sang, jumping from couch to couch. Why did everything weird have to happen on a Saturday?! Gosh I can't wait for Monday, unlike the rest of the week Mondays are the days that people are the most "normal". Or they're just too tired to talk about all the drama in their life.

Staring daggers at my sister, I semi-politely I asked her to please be quiet. Ok, I didn't say it exactly like that, I said something more along the lines of, "Will you please shut up?! You're making my ears bleed!"

Lynn stopped singing and jumping. But now she was staring at me like I had a cabbage for a head. I sure feel loved… Ish. Ok, seriously, Lynn's "stare of death" was starting to tick me off. Gritting my teeth I attempted to think of a happier place. But with my sister's large saucers staring into my soul, it was become extremely difficult to think! Every second of her staring was becoming more unbearable! I balled my hands to make a fist, trying to contain my annoyance and not punch her.

An agonizingly long five minutes went Lynnette finally said, "Avi, I got something to ask you, It's very important."

I cocked my head at her, since when has the word serious been in her dictionary? "Ok, shoot." I replied, ready to hear her supposedly serious question.

Deeply breathing, she peered around, as if what she was about to ask me was top secret. "Do… You Know… The…" She stopped and looked around again before continuing, "Muffin Man?"

Like I said, I don't think Lynny know the meaning of the word serious. And if she does… She doesn't show it.

Quickly, I booked down the stairs attempting to get away from my crazy sister. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, all I could see was total blackness. "MOM!" I shouted, "What the heck happened?!"

I could hear a rusty voice trying to talk over the thick, black, smokey film, "I was trying to make toast and cook noodles when I tripped and poured oil into the fire which caused the toast to catch fire and then the toaster exploaded." The voice hacked and weezed as the smoke poisoned the room with its awful, stingy stench of burnt toast and fire. Only mom could achieve such an ironic thing. Who else could basically set their own house on fire, only making pasta and toast? Apparently mom can, which is why I'm normally in charge of the cooking, baking, even the housework! All because, Mom normally can't do those things without harming someone or something. Though when she does do them correctly she does a fantastic job.

I stumbled around blindly, waving my arms around searching for a window or anything that could help vent out the terrible smoke. I need fresh air more than anything right now. After what felt like ten years, I found the door, whether it was the front or back door was a mystery to me but I could really care less right now. I wraped my fingers around the handle and yanked on it. The door swung open at full force, launching me clear into the front yard. I took in huge gulp of the sweet, fresh, and not burnt air as I rejoiced in my accomplishment before the ground introduced it's self to my face. I slowly got up, clutching my nose that felt broken. Turning back I witnessed smoke pouring out of the front door, into the great outdoors and gradually making it's way into the higher parts of the atmosphere. It was like Niagra Falls just instead of cascading water my house gave off flying smoke.

Grudgingly, I trudged back to the asylum I call home. Back in the semi-not smoke infested kitchen I can finally start to see our white counters and black and white checkered floor. I slowly made my way over to our so called sink that looks more like an old bucket the people of the olden days used to wash their clothes in. Beside it I found the sad hunk of metal we call a toaster and I pulled out the dead I think what was supposed to be bread.

Honestly, can't mom at least learn how to make toast? It's simple, even Lynn can make toast better than her. It's sad really, I don't understand how mom was able to take care of Lynn and I when we couldn't, now it's like I'm the mom. Why did dad have to leave us hanging?

"I CAN BREATH!" Excalimed a certain hyper eleven-year-old; who bounced down the stairs, like a kangaroo. The platinum blonde bounded into the kitchen humming some song she probably made up.

Lynn bouncingly filled a seat surrounding our lightwood colored table and stared in a hypnotic state at our center piece of sunflowers placed neatly in the center. She wore a neon tie-die shirt that seemed to make flowers of pink, blue, and green. Her baggy hot pink aeropostale sweatpants were safety-pinned in the back and were rolled up quite a bit so that they wouldn't trip her when she walked. Giggling, I thought about how the petite little girl could fit in with the first graders both physically and maturity wise. Though she excels in all subjects when she tries; she is actually very gifted. Just she acts like a psychotic airhead to hide her "inner nerd".

"Watchu laughin' at?" Little Miss Sassy questioned irritably.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, turning to the refrigerator, I grabbed our pancake mix left over from last night's dinner. Humming to myself as I poured the batter onto the pan, the smell of vanilla slowly overpowering the scent of smoke.

"Wake up Avi. Bee, WAKE UP!"

I felt someone jerk me around, my eyes fluttered open and instinctually, I punched whoever dared wake me up.

"OUCH! Bee, that was my nose!"

"O, sorry Lance."

"Uh yeah, you better be." Lance retorted, holding his nose. "Anyway, Bee, today is the day we get you into a new cell. I made up some weird story that I can't remember and the chief believed it."

I punched the air, "Go Lance!"

"WHAT?!" A voice screamed behind me… Oh yeah… Jet's still here… Boo.

"Sorry Jet," Lance said, backing me up, "Your little bee is moving into a new hive."

I swear, at that, Jet's jaw dropped down way past the ground. "WHAT?!"

Walking over to Jet, Lance bent down and whispered something in Jet's ear. Jet's head bobbed up and down the occasional "oh" escaping his mouth. "We cool?" Lance said once done whispering to Jet, reaching out to shake hands.

"Yeah."

Lance steered me out the door to my new cell hesitantly. As if he was regretting what he was about to do. I kept walking when he just randomly tugged me back. "Listen Bee," He whispered urgently...

"WHAT!" I Screamed at Lance, tears streaming down my face. "THERE IS NO FREKING WAY YOU JEARK!" Lance held me down as I tried to beat the friggin goober out of him. How dare He even suggest such s terrible thing!

**Sorry about the cliff hanger It's just... It's 1:10 am where I live right now and so I'm super tired. I'll be gone on a trip this week so I'm sorry if I don't update soon. I'll try my hardest though. Please please PLEASE review!**

**Oh and if you wanna know more about me feel free to follow me on instagram :D  
My instagram:  
"normal": Alapest  
"dork account (I post everything I LOVE): Alapest_thedgraymanfreak**

**Love y'all!**

**- Alli P. :D**


End file.
